


La Bienvenida

by be_mine



Series: Un nuevo comienzo [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_mine/pseuds/be_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finalmente Steve llega a Asgard. La bienvenida es impresionante. Pronto Steve se da cuenta que todos los desafíos que esperaba encontrar se darán de sobra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El último día en la tierra

Steve decidió llegar a Nuevo México en su moto. Fue un viaje largo pero le sirvió para relajarse. La conversación con el comandante Fury lo dejó exhausto emocionalmente y la sensación de libertad que le daba la velocidad y el paisaje bastaron para que su mente lograra suficiente paz como para enfrentar lo que venía.

Una vez allí se encontró con Jane Foster que lo llevó al sitio de contacto del nuevo Bifrost, el puente interestelar que lo llevaría a Asgard.

—Es muy amable al acompañarme señorita Foster

—Por favor, llámame Jane, Steve... aunque ahora que te vas es un poco tarde para conocernos mejor ¿verdad?

—Es verdad… Jane… sin embargo se mucho de ti y tu trabajo por lo que solía contarnos Thor cuando estaba con nosotros en la torre… - solo el mencionar su antiguo hogar provocó dolor en el estómago de Steve – eres uno de sus temas favoritos - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Espero que no los haya aburrido con mis temas de trabajo y mis quejas sobre la falta de tiempo. – replicó Jane alegremente - Los vengadores es uno de los temas favoritos de Thor cuando está conmigo, pero habla especialmente de ti… Thor admira mucho tus habilidades como soldado y estratega, además creo que eres el primer ser humano… no… creo que tú eres el primer ser vivo que le da órdenes además de su padre… y su madre obviamente. 

—Bueno, eso fue algo necesario que se dio en medio de la batalla de Nueva York, pero solo cuando nos consolidamos como equipo asumí el papel de líder. Mi experiencia como soldado y el hecho de ser terrícola facilitó las cosas. Creo que el que Thor sea extraterrestre asustó a algunas personas en Shield. Todos sabemos que Thor es un gran guerrero… es un príncipe que guía ejércitos, pero acá en la tierra estuvo dispuesto a dejar su realeza a un lado por el bien del equipo, realmente es admirable.

—Me alegra que ambos se tenga tanto respeto y admiración… eso te facilitará las cosas en Asgard.

—No quiero ser entrometido, pero ¿cómo es que no te has ido a Asgard? Por lo que he escuchado es un lugar extraordinario y podrías aprender mucho sobre los viajes interestelares.

La expresión de Jane se ensombreció un poco, sin embargo siguió hablando naturalmente.

—Cuando fui a Asgard hace unos meses me di cuenta de que no es para mi. La vida de Thor no es fácil… la sociedad Asgardiana es compleja y aunque no lo creas me pareció restrictiva. Al parece, vivir miles de años hace que los cambios sea muy lentos y en muchos aspectos la cultura es muy primitiva. 

—Si, lo sé… Thor me habló de su cultura y sus diferencias con la nuestra cuando me ofreció asilo… - ante esa palabra ambos bajaron la mirada, Jane sabía perfectamente los motivos de Steve para irse – pero al menos se ajusta a mi estilo de vida y al trabajo que hago. Las dificultades de su mundo me parecen desafiantes. Es la aventura que necesito en este momento para despejar mi mente.

—Me alegro, Steve. Yo también creo que será bueno para ti. En mi caso, el único motivo válido para considerar irme era Thor… pero nuestra relación nunca se convirtió en algo real… a veces creo que fue lo mejor ya que las probabilidades de fracaso eran enormes… créeme, yo misma hice el cálculo.

—Lo siento Jane…

—No te preocupes… yo me alegro con haberlo conocido… ¡y de haberlo besado! – una hermosa risa femenina llenó el aire – ¡Thor besa fantástico!... creo que Sif está muy contenta de que nuestra relación no prosperó… es muy obvio que ella está enamorada de su futuro rey…

—Veo que estas muy tranquila con esta situación… no debe haber sido fácil.

—Si… es que ya me di tiempo para llorar la pérdida, aunque al final solo fue una ilusión… Lo que tenemos ahora es una hermosa amistar y eso me deja satisfecha.

—Eres una mujer admirable Jane.

—Gracias, también tu Steve… realmente espero que encuentres lo que necesitas en Asgard. Solo te puedo asegurar que pase lo que pase tendrás un gran apoyo en Thor. Creo que es una de las personas más cariñosas, nobles y generosas que he conocido… y sus amigos parecen ser una agradable pandilla ¿verdad?

—Creo que si… gracias Jane

—Buena suerte Steve… 

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Steve se paró en el centro de la marca dejada por el nuevo Bifrost. Miró hacia arriba y dijo:

—Heimdall, estoy listo.

La luz que lo envolvió era cegadora. Steve prefirió cerrar los ojos para relajarse mientras era transportado por el universo en medio de un ruido ensordecedor. Respirando suavemente controló la ansiedad que lo embargaba y el latido de su corazón logró un ritmo normal. Siguió viajando de esa manera hasta que un tirón especialmente fuerte sobre su cuerpo lo hizo abrir los ojos, justo en el momento en que vio acercarse rápidamente una habitación de oro.

Sus piernas pisaron fuerte y firmemente el brillante suelo que se expendió a sus pies.  
Al levantar la mirada vio una silueta borrosa que se acercada a él. Poco a poco la figura fue tornándose más definida.

—¡Amigó mío! ¡Bienvenido a Asgard!

Pronto los poderosos brazos de Thor lo envolvieron en un abrazo caluroso y reconfortante. Steve se sumergió en el gustosamente.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve es recibido por los amigos de Thor y su familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este universo Loki aun es prisionero, Frigga vive y Odin aun es rey. 
> 
> Creo que quería que Steve conociera a Frigga... después de tantas penas tener el consuelo de una madre así reconforta a cualquiera verdad?

Steve aun estaba rodeado por los brazos de Thor cuando este habló muy bajo a su oído.

—Siento mucho tu pérdida amigo mío… tú más que nadie mereces ser feliz...

El nudo en la garganta de Steve no dejó salir palabra alguna. Su única respuesta fue aumentar la presión de sus brazos aferrados al torso de Thor.

—Por favor acude a mi si necesitas hablar, estoy a tu disposición para lo que necesites ¿está bien?

—Si Thor, muchas gracias… - dijo Steve, finalmente separándose de su amigo. 

La expresión de Thor era serena y cálida con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Steve no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido por la amabilidad y sinceridad que veía en Thor, lo cual le dio fuerzas para enfrentar lo que seguía.

—Me temo que esta tarde va a ser un poco intensa para ti capitán, todo Asgard quiere conocerte, las historias de nuestras aventuras juntos ya han sido contadas innumerables veces en todos los rincones de la ciudad. No hay banquete, celebración o taberna donde no se hable de mis amigos Midgardianos.

—Thor por favor llámame Steve – dijo con una sonrisa – recuerda que ya no soy capitán… 

—De acuerdo Steve, pero me temo que para la gente de Asgard siempre serás capitán… al parecer les gusta mucho que hayas sido mi líder en batalla… no es algo que se haya visto aquí jamás y al parecer todos coinciden en que fue bueno para reducir mi terrible ego y yo coincido con ellos.

—Creo que el golpe en tu cabeza con mi escudo pudo haber ayudado. Me alegro de haber sido útil entonces - dijo Steve con una sonrisa

Mientras hablaban Thor empezó a conducir a Steve hacia fuera del Bifrost, manteniendo siempre una mano sobre su hombro. Steve se sintió agradecido por la sensación de seguridad que el cálido contacto le estaba dando. 

—Afuera nos esperan mis amigos para conocerte. Después debo llevarte a ver a mis padres y finalmente te mostraré tus nuevos aposentos. Esta noche habrá un festín en tu honor.

—Thor, por mi no es necesario un festín, yo no…

—No te preocupes Steve, en Asgard los festines son algo normal y frecuente… somos un pueblo aficionado a celebrar de esta manera y créeme que esta ocasión será muy buena para introducirte a nuestra sociedad. Debo informarte eso si que deberás acostumbrarte a recibir muchas atenciones de parte de todos. En Asgard ser un guerrero como tú tiene un gran valor reconocido por toda la sociedad. Un valor que otorga muchos privilegios y al mismo tiempo muchas responsabilidades. Los guerreros de Asgard estamos a cargo de la paz de los nueve reinos, con diferentes grados de responsabilidad como te darás cuenta más adelante, por lo que nuestras vidas están siempre en riesgo. Los honores que nos otorga la sociedad compensan en alguna forma ese riesgo, por ello debes aceptarlos y disfrutarlos, son merecidos, especialmente por un hombre como tú.

—Esta bien Thor, lo entiendo. Ser parte de los vengadores me dio privilegios y atenciones extraordinarias a las que no estaba acostumbrado y que finalmente terminé por aceptar, pero yo aun no hecho nada por Asgard. Te aseguro que daré todo de mi para merecer esos honores.

—Estoy seguro que sí amigo mío… estoy seguro que sí

Al salir, la visión del puente de cristal y la magnifica ciudad a la distancia llenaron la vista de Steve dejándolo maravillado. Cuatro guerreros se les acercaron. Steve sabía de quienes se trataba y se sintió impresionado por la fuerza y nobleza que emanaba de cada uno de ellos.

—Amigos míos – dijo Thor – tengo el honor de presentarles a mi gran amigo y compañero de armas de Midgard, el capitán Steve Rogers. 

Con un gesto de su mano, Thor invitó a sus amigos a acercarse a Steve.

—Steve, esta magnífica dama es Sif, mi amiga y compañera de armas de la infancia.

—Es un gran honor conocerla finalmente Dama Sif – dijo Steve - he escuchado mucho de usted.

—Por favor llámeme Sif buen capitán, lo mismo podemos decir nosotros de usted. Thor no para de contarnos sus aventuras con sus amigos Midgardianos y especialmente del famoso capitán América.

—Por favor llámenme todos Steve, ahora que he venido aquí ya no soy el capitán América, ese es un cargo que pertenece a la tierra y otro soldado tomará mi lugar. Espero que me consideren solo un guerrero más.

—Ciertamente Steve puede ser que otro guerrero use tu uniforme y tu título pero para mi tú siempre serás el valeroso y único capitán América bajo cuyo mando tuve el honor de luchar y triunfar en tantas gloriosas batallas. – dijo Thor apretando un poco más el hombro de Steve, gesto que fue devuelto con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Eres muy amable Thor

En ese momento los tres guerreros se acercaron a Steve al mismo tiempo.

—Permíteme presentarte a los tres guerreros, mis compañeros de armas y aventuras de toda una vida.

—Fandral, a tus órdenes – dijo el atractivo rubio con una reverencia

—Volstagg, a tu servicio – dijo el gigante y barbudo colorín

—Hogun… bienvenido a Asgard – dijo seriamente el moreno con una reverencia.

—Muchas gracias – dijo Steve con una sonrisa – es un honor conocerlos a todos y espero algún día ganarme el privilegio de luchar junto a ustedes.

—Sin duda alguna que el privilegio será para nosotros Steve – dio Fandral acercándose sugestivamente mirándolo de arriba a abajo – Al parecer lo que he escuchado de ti no te hizo suficiente justicia… eres sin lugar a dudas un hombre impresionante. Personalmente me gustaría tener el privilegio de entrenar contigo, tengo entendido que la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo es tu especialidad.

—De hecho lo es Fandral – dijo Thor interponiéndose entre ambos - Steve lucha principalmente con su cuerpo y su arma es su escudo.

—Bueno, el escudo pertenecía al capitán América y como yo ya no soy él, lo dejé en la tierra. Creo que necesitaré aprender a usar una nueva arma.

—Entonces permíteme enseñarte a usar la espada Steve - dijo Sif – cualquiera podrá decirte que yo soy la mejor.

—Ciertamente Sif es la mejor Steve – dijo Thor – y no solamente con la espada.

—Yo puedo enseñarte a usar el hacha, el arma más noble que existe – dijo Volstagg 

—Sin duda alguna el arco y flecha es el arma más efectiva capitán, será un honor para mi practicar con usted – dijo formalmente Hogun

—Son ustedes muy amables, será un honor para mí entrenar con todos

—Qué te parece Steve, acabas de llegar y mis amigos ya están compitiendo por entrenar contigo. Espero que dejes algún momento para mi. ´- dijo Thor con una gran sonrisa

—Por supuesto Thor, para ti siempre tendré tiempo mi buen amigo 

—Thor es nuestro mejor luchador, hasta ahora nadie ha podido vencerlo – dijo Sif – tal vez debas practicar primero con Fandral antes de enfrentar a Thor.

—Bueno, ya veremos si nuestro querido Fandral puede contigo ¿verdad Steve?

—Por supuesto Thor, veo que no voy a necesitar salir a correr como en la tierra… Midgard, para agotar mi energía.

—Así será amigo mío… pero debo advertirte, mis compañeros pueden ser muy peligrosos y revoltosos. Deberás tener cuidado cuando quieran arrastrarte en alguna aventura. Ante cualquier cosa que te sugieran consulta primero conmigo… o invítame.

—¡Tú siempre vas con nosotros Thor! – dijo Sif sonriendo- aunque ahora que ya vas a ser rey nos has dejado un poco de lado por tus nuevas responsabilidades.

—Si es cierto, ya me hace falta una nueva aventura. Bueno, ahora que Steve está con nosotros tengo una buena excusa para arrancarme.

—Mi príncipe – dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas, los seis se volvieron a donde provenía la voz

—¡Heimdall!, disculpa, no te presenté a mi amigo Steve… Steve, este es Heimdall, el guardián del Bifrost

Steve miró fascinado al alto hombre que se acercaba a ellos. Su traje de oro era impresionante al igual que sus ojos que parecían verlo todo.

—Es un honor conocerlo capitán - dijo Heimdall, desviando su mirada de inmediato hacia Thor – Majestad, debo informarle que sus padres lo esperan en el salón del trono.

—Si, por supuesto, vamos de inmediato para allá. Amigos míos – dijo dirigiéndose a los tres guerreros y a Sif - me temo que debemos dejarlos. Tomaremos una de las naves de la guardia para llegar más rápido al castillo, por favor lleven nuestros caballos con ustedes. 

—Como tú digas Thor

—Los veremos en el banquete.

Thor y Steve subieron a una pequeña balsa voladora, sin techo y muy adornada que los esperaba junto al puente. Era una extraña mezcla de arte clásico y tecnología. “A Tony le encantaría ver esto” – pensó Steve y una puntada de dolor atacó su estómago.

—Iremos directamente a la sala del trono, mis padres esperan. No te preocupes por ellos, ambos están muy complacidos de que hayas aceptado mi invitación, especialmente mi madre - dijo Thor ante el rostro ensombrecido de Steve, el cual solo respondió con una leve sonrisa.

El viaje fue muy rápido. La magnificencia de la ciudad capturó totalmente la mente de Steve. No solo la arquitectura era impresionante, sino también las personas y el ambiente general de riqueza que mostraba cada rincón.

—Thor – dijo Steve - ¿todo Asgard es así de hermoso y próspero?

—No amigo mío, esta es la ciudad capital. En las montañas hay pueblos y pequeñas aldeas, muy bien cuidadas pero sin la opulencia que ves aquí… supongo que esta riqueza es parte de la imagen que debe mostrar la corona después de miles de años de reinado. En los otros reinos hay ciudades parecidas a esta, tal vez no tan lujosas pero no menos bellas. Espero llevarte allí alguna vez.

—Me encantaría Thor.

Bajaron de la balsa en un pequeño jardín junto al impresionante edificio principal. El camino a la sala del trono estuvo lleno de hermosos salones y pasillos adornados de obras de arte y grandes cuadros pintados directamente en los muros. Steve estaba embelesado viendo todo bajo la feliz mirada de Thor, el cual nunca dejo de guiarlo con una mano apoyada en el hombro del capitán. 

Cuando entraron al salón del trono, el guardia les dijo que el rey los estaba esperando en su sala privada. Rápidamente se dirigieron ahí. Al abrirse las puertas Steve vio un hermoso y cálido salón, muy distinto al que acababan de pasar.

La impresionante figura del rey contrastaba con la mirada cálida y amorosa que estaba dirigiendo a la hermosa mujer sentada a su lado.

—¡Padre, madre! – dijo Thor, llevando a Steve junto a él – permítanme presentarles a mi buen amigo Steve Rogers.  
Ambos reyes dirigieron la mirada hacia los dos jóvenes hombres y con sendas sonrisas se dirigieron a Steve, el cual inclinó su cabeza y la parte superior de su cuerpo en un gesto de respeto.

—Es un honor conocerlos sus majestades.

—El honor es nuestro capitán Rogers – Dijo Odín – solo hemos oído alabanzas sobre usted. Las historias que Thor ha contado sobre su valor y nobleza nos han estado acompañando desde que volvió de Midgard. Ambas cualidades son muy valoradas en Asgard.

—Solo he cumplido con mi deber su majestad – dijo tímidamente Steve

—Levántese por favor muchacho, esta es nuestra sala de descanso, donde solo algunas personas puedes acceder. Las formalidades no son necesarias aquí.

—Muchas gracias su majestad

—Bueno, la modestia es una excelente cualidad que confiamos puedas trasmitir a nuestro hijo – dijo Frigga acercándose a Steve- es un placer conocerte Steve, si me permites llamarte así…

—Por supuesto su majestad, es un honor conocerla finalmente, su hijo me ha hablado mucho de usted.

—Seguro que si… aunque no creo que te lo ha contado todo verdad Thor? – dijo la reina sonriendo pícaramente. La risa entre madre e hijo mostró la complicidad entre ellos. Después Frigga se acercó a Steve y tomando sus manos en las suyas lo miró a los ojos.

—Estamos muy contentos de que hayas decidido venir a nosotros Steve, te aseguro que serás muy feliz en nuestro reino. Y por favor llámame Frigga…

La ternura que había en esos hermosos ojos provocó una cálida sensación de hogar en Steve. Sin quererlo su mente lo llevó a su infancia cuando su madre lo cuidaba en su lecho de enfermo y le decía que todo saldría bien. La tristeza y la esperanza lo envolvieron al mismo tiempo y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran levemente.

Frigga percibió la emoción de Steve. 

—Todo saldrá bien Steve, confía en nosotros – y diciendo eso soltó sus manos y se volvió hacia Thor – Por favor hijo mío, acompaña a Steve a sus aposentos. Creo que necesita descansar. Me encargué de que estuviera todo listo para él. Nos veremos mas tarde en el banquete.

—Como tú digas madre 

Ambos hombres hicieron una pequeña reverencia a los reyes y se dirigieron a la puerta.

—Tus padres son increíbles Thor. Tan impresionantes y amables al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno Steve… debo admitir que mi padre estuvo especialmente amable contigo… por lo general la impresión que deja en la gente es de poder y dureza. Creo que mi madre ha estado… “trabajando” en su carácter últimamente. Ahora que va a dejar de ser rey necesita acercarse a las personas en una forma más humana por decirlo así…

—Creo que tuve suerte entonces

—No, no es suerte, creo que contigo no podría haber sido diferente. Mi madre por otro lado es la mujer mas dulce de ese reino

—Tu madre es impresionante, no solamente bella sino lena de ternura. Debe haber sido maravilloso crecer con ella a tu lado Thor.

—Si, lo fue y lo sigue siendo. Ella ha sido así desde siempre para mi y para mi hermano, incluso diría que en su infancia Loki era más cercano a ella que yo, tal vez porque ella sentía que él la necesitaba más.

—Debe ser muy difícil para ella enfrentar todo lo que tu hermano ha hecho. Tenerlo encarcelado debe ser muy duro.

—Si lo es, pero ella lo visita todos los días y por lo que me han dicho los guardias él la recibe bien y parece más calmado después de que ella lo deja. Aun tenemos esperanzas de entender qué fue lo que provocó que Loki cambiara tanto, además del hecho de descubrir que realmente no es mi hermano. Bueno, tú sabes todo lo que ha pasado. Mi madre siempre tendrá esperanzas, a veces siento que sabe algo respecto a Loki que no nos ha querido decir. Ella tiene la capacidad de ver en el futuro, pero no quiere o no puede decirnos directamente que es lo que ve.

—En la tierra ha habido intentos de viajar en el tiempo. Tenemos científicos suficientemente brillantes para eso, pero se ha discutido ampliamente acerca de los peligros que tiene intervenir en el pasado y conocer el futuro, por ello se han dictado leyes que lo prohíben… creo que saber el futuro podría provocar mucho daño si las personas tratan de cambiarlo o forzarlo.

—Así es, debe ser difícil para ella saber tanto y no poder actuar sobre ello pero al menos se ve con esperanza, lo que me dice que ha visto algunas cosas buenas ¿verdad?. 

—Espero que si – dijo Steve con una sonrisa, sin poder olvidar las palabras de Frigga… “… serás muy feliz en nuestro reino… todo saldrá bien…”

—Ahora te llevaré a la parte del castillo que se ha asignado a los guerreros más cercanos a la corona. Allí tienen sus aposentos los tres guerreros y la dama Sif, así como varios capitanes y algunos otros guerreros destacados.

—¿Ellos viven aquí con sus familias?

—No, son todos solteros, en general cuando se casan compran una casa en la ciudad. Con lo que ahorran viviendo en el palacio en general pueden adquirir propiedades muy adecuadas, además mi padre los premia con una buena cantidad de oro por sus servicios. Creo que estarás muy cómodo allí Steven, de hecho yo aun tengo mis aposentos ahí ya que me agrada estar en compañía de mis amigos y es muy conveniente cuando tenemos algunas aventuras - dijo Thor guiñándole un ojo a Steve

La caminata fue relativamente larga ya que el área de los soldados estaba cercana al área de entrenamiento. Era una edificación muy hermosa unida al castillo principal por un jardín techado. Una vez adentro Steve pudo ver muchas puertas a ambos lados del pasillo principal, cada una correspondiente a una residencia.

—Tus aposentos están en el ala norte, junto los míos… ehmm me pareció que sería apropiado por ahora, después podemos cambiarte junto a los otros si lo deseas.

—No Thor, me parece perfecto.

—Bien - dijo Thor con una sonrisa, luego de una pasar por varios pasillos más, Thor se detuvo - hemos llegado.

Thor se había detenido en un corredor que tenia solamente cuatro puertas, dos a cada lado del pasillo.

—Esta es mi puerta, la siguiente es la tuya. El aposento frente al mío es… era de Loki. Aun permanece intacto. – dijo Thor con tristeza - El siguiente cuarto está vacío. Nadie ha usado estos aposentos antes. Mi madre los diseñó para sus hijos pero mi hermano Balder falleció muy joven y no nació ningún otro. Mi padre le sugirió eliminarlos, hacer los nuestros más grandes pero ella se rehusó, decidió dejarlos tal como están. Dijo que tal vez algún día podríamos necesitar los cuatro. 

—Thor, no se que decir, es un gran honor, pero si significan tanto para tu madre yo puedo quedarme en cualquier otro lugar, no necesito…

—¡Steve! no tienes idea lo feliz que estaba mi madre de arreglar el cuarto para ti ¡fue como si te hubiera estado esperando desde siempre! Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía tan entusiasmada. Ven, debes verlo.

Los dos hombres caminaron unos pasos hasta la enorme puerta de madera, la cual estaba sin cerrojo.

—Las puertas de esta ala del castillo solo se pueden cerrar por dentro, así que si necesitas privacidad basta con que pases el cerrojo. Cuando salgas se mantienen abiertas para que entre el servicio. No debes preocuparte de nada.

—Wow… está bien.

La habitación era magnífica, decorada con hermosos muebles de madera y piedra, hermosos tapices cubrían las paredes y el piso de madera brillaba en cálidos tonos café. A un costado había una enorme cama con 4 pilares que la rodeaban y de los cuales colgaban grandes telas trasparentes de colores suaves que le daban un aura cálida y mágica. En el otro costado había una pequeña sala de estar con 3 cómodos sillones con grandes cojines y una mesa baja en medio. Había también un enorme escritorio, el parecer lleno de artículos de librería extrañamente parecidos a los que Steve tenía en la tierra. La habitación tenía un gran ventanal que daba a una terraza que se podía ver a través del cálido cortinaje que estaba semi abierto. Se veían 3 puertas más que se encontraban cerradas.

Steve avanzó al medio de la habitación sin decir palabra, maravillado por la calidez que emanaba de cada ricón y sorprendido de lo cómodo que se sintió en ella de inmediato. Era una habitación hermosa, pero no ostentosa. Parecía tener todo lo necesario para descansar y vivir cómodamente pero sin elementos innecesarios. Cada objeto parecía tener un propósito.

Steve se volvió hacia Thor con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Thor es magnífica!. 

—Me alegre que sea de tu agrado Steve. La puerta de la derecha es tu sala de baño personal, la puerta junto a la cama es tu salón de vestir. Mi madre se preocupó de mandar a hacer ropajes adecuados para todas tus actividades en Asgard. Las cosas que trajiste ya deben estar guardadas allí. 

—Gracias Thor. Tu madre realmente sabe lo que hace ¿verdad? Es la habitación más acogedora y perfecta que he visto ¿y esa otra puerta que es?

—ehmm….la última puerta conduce hacia mi habitación. Como estaban pensadas para hermanos están comunicadas entre si. Se puede cerrar por ambos lados, no te preocupes por ello

—No me preocupa Thor – dijo Steve con una sonrisa – creo que es muy útil. Si queremos hablar podemos hacerlo sin salir al pasillo

—Fantástico, esa era la idea. Te dejaré descansar por ahora ¡Ah! pero espera un momento.

Thor se dirigió al salón de vestir, abrió la puerta y entró. Steven se había imaginado que era un guardarropa grande pero por la luz que vio al abrirse la puerta se notaba que era una habitación completa. Se digirió allí con curiosidad. Era una habitación rodeada de roperos, un gran espejo en una de las paredes y un sillón en medio.

Thor estaba con medio cuerpo dentro de uno de los roperos buscando algo. Finalmente salió con varias piezas de ropa y unas botas con estilo asgardiano y las dejó en el sillón. 

— Mi madre dejó esto para que lo uses en el banquete de hoy. Pensó que te sentirías más cómodo si vistes como el resto de nosotros. 

—Gracias Thor. Ustedes realmente saben como hacer sentir bienvenida a una persona.

—Tu te lo mereces Steve. Esto no es algo que hacemos muy a menudo.  
Vendré a buscarte en una hora. Mientras puedes tomar un baño… o una ducha. Hice que instalaran una en tu baño ya que sé que es lo que se usa en Midgard, si tienes cualquier duda o necesitas algo llama a mi puerta, estaré al lado. - dijo Thor con una sonrisa radiante. Sin decir más se acercó a la puerta que unía las habitaciones y salió por ella, cerrándola a sus espaldas.

Steve se quedó un momento parado en medio de la habitación tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Las emociones se mezclaban en su cabeza… la tristeza que aun tenía atragantada en su garganta. La fascinación por el nuevo mundo que estaba conociendo. La inmensa ternura que Frigga y Thor le estaban demostrando y que generaba un pequeño calor en su pecho que no podía entender. Tal vez era la primera luz de esperanza después de sus terribles últimos meses en la tierra, tal vez sí había un lugar para él después de todo. 

Se acercó a la cama, se sacó las botas y se tiró de espaldas sobre ella como un niño. La combinación de colores que generaban las telas sobre la cama con la luz del atardecer lo hacían sentirse acunado y relajado. La última imagen en su cabeza, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, fue el feliz rostro de Thor cuando salió de su habitación.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vestirse para un festín en Asgard no es fácil, especialmente si un dios te está ayudando...

—Steve…. Steve… 

La voz que repetía su nombre se escuchaba lejana y suave. Su cuerpo estaba tan cómodo y cálido que no quería moverse. Su mente estaba en paz, calmada y envuelta en una nebulosa muy placentera.

—Steve… por favor despierta…

A la suave y masculina voz se unió el contacto de una mano sobre su pecho. Un gemido de placer salió de su boca. Steve estaba acostumbrado a ser tocado en sus sueños. Tony solía dormir apretado a su cuerpo, prácticamente encima de él. “¿Tony? … Tony… no…. no puede ser Tony…” este pensamiento lo sobresaltó provocando que su cuerpo diera un salto al mismo tiempo que sus manos atraparon la fuente de calor sobre su pecho, sus ojos se abrieron sobresaltados.

—¡Quién…. qué! 

—Steve, lo siento, soy yo, Thor… despierta por favor.

—¿Thor?... qué pasó… dónde…- dijo Steve con el rostro confundido

—Steve, calma, estas en Asgard ¿recuerdas? te quedaste dormido.

Steve enfocó la mirada en el rostro de su amigo, mientas los recuerdos volvían como una lluvia a su cabeza. 

—Thor…. Si claro, lo recuerdo… lo siento, creo que me quedé dormido - ¡OH dios mío! ¡me quedé dormido! ¿Estoy atrasado?

Steve se levantó rápidamente, aun sujetándose de Thor el cual le ayudó a incorporarse.

—No te preocupes, aun tenemos tiempo. Yo quería mostrarte los alrededores de este edificio antes de ir a la cena pero podemos hacer eso después. Aun hay tiempo para que te duches y cambies. Yo te esperaré afuera.

—No Thor, por favor acompáñame, si no te molesta creo que necesitaré tu ayuda para ponerme esa ropa. Cuando la sacaste vi que es un poco… extraña y no sé si me la podré poner correctamente. Por favor, ¿quédate?

—Claro, Steve, te ayudaré con gusto. Tú ya lo hiciste por mi en Midgard ¿recuerdas? Cuando me invitaron a una de esas fiestas de beneficencia de Stark. Realmente tuve problemas con esa camisa y la corbata. 

—¡Si! Lo recuerdo, fue un día… especial - dijo Steve sonrojándose levemente. Ese día lo tenía grabado en su mente. Fue el día en que se dio cuenta que los hombres le atraían mucho más de lo que se había atrevido a reconocer. Ayudar a Thor fue toda una experiencia para sus sentidos, después de todo el hombre eras un dios, un adonis y perfección pura. Esa noche su amistad con Thor se profundizó y en algún momento sintió que algo más podía haber allí hasta que Tony hizo su gran aparición, deslumbrándolo con su carisma y encanto. Fue la primera vez que Tony le pidió una cita y Steve aceptó. – Voy a la ducha entonces, volveré en un momento.

Unos minutos más tarde Steve salió del baño con una toalla envolviendo sus caderas y el cabello húmedo y alborotado. Thor estaba sentado en uno de los sofás junto a la ropa de Steven. Al verlo se paró rápidamente con una sonrisa en los labios y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Veo que no tuviste problemas amigo mío ¿el baño quedó de tu grado?

—Es fabuloso Thor, gracias. Creo que no olvidaron ningún detalle y es mucho más hermoso y grande que los que he visto en la tierra… mmm me imagino que la ropa que traje debe estar en la sala de vestir ¿verdad? Necesito algo de ropa interior.

—No… no la necesitas. Mi madre incluyó también esas piezas de ropa en lo que mandó a hacer para ti - Thor se dio vuelta y buscando entre los ropajes encontró lo que buscada, levantó la pequeña prenda y la tendió hacia Steve – por supuesto que si no la encuentras apropiada puedes usar las tuyas, son un poco diferentes a las ropas que usan en Midgard, pero puedo decirte que son más cómodas y suaves - el sonrojo en sus mejillas era adorable.

—Gracias Thor, la probaré - dijo tomándola y dirigiéndose de vuelta al baño. En un momento volvió a salir con la prenda puesta y un poco avergonzado. – Es bastante mas ligera a lo que estoy acostumbrado pero tienes razón, es muy cómoda.

Thor se demoró en responder. Por un momento se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a su amigo, absolutamente maravillado por la perfección de su cuerpo. La delicada prenda interior dejaba poco a la imaginación ya que aunque era amplia, la suavidad de la tela parecía acariciar la piel en los lugares precisos. Su madre era muy sabia.

—ehmm… ven acá Steve - dijo finalmente – debemos prepararte para tu primer festín Asgardiano.

El atuendo tenía algunas piezas totalmente reconocibles para Steve, el pantalón era parecido a los de la tierra aunque con aplicaciones de cuero en diferentes partes, al parecer acentuando la musculatura de sus piernas, la camisa era suave, con botones solo a la altura del cuello y grandes mangas. Steve se puso esas piezas y miró dubitativo el resto. Lo que parecía ser una chaqueta tenía aplicaciones de metal y muchos broches que lo dejaron confundido y especialmente extraña era una serie de cinturones demasiados anchos y con aberturas que no parecían tener mucho sentido.

Ante el rostro confundido de Steve, Thor empezó a explicarle.

—Esta ropa es lo que usamos los guerreros para ocasiones especiales como esta. Tiene alguna resemblanza con las armaduras pero es solo decorativo. – Tomando uno de los cinturones se acercó por el frente de Steve, rodeándole la cintura con la prenda y sujetándola a la orilla superior del pantalón, ocasionando que su rostro quedara a la altura de su cuello. Siguió hablando suavemente - Esta pieza de cuero es similar a los cinturones de Midgard pero por lo general tienen sujetadores para la espada o dagas. En tu caso, no tiene porque aun no sabemos cual será tu nueva arma. – Cuando terminó de cerrar el cinturón se separó de Steve mirándolo de arriba abajo - Ahora debemos ponerte la chaqueta.

Thor tomó la chaqueta con ambas manos y se paró a la espala de Steve haciéndole un guiño para que metiera los brazos en las mangas, lo cual Steve hizo en silencio. Thor subió las mangas por los brazos lentamente hasta llegar a los hombros ajustando la chaqueta al cuello. Manteniendo sus manos allí, se inclinó hacia en oído de Steve susurrando – Date vuelta Steve.

Steve obedeció de inmediato, abrumado por la cercanía de Thor. Su corazón estaba extrañamente acelerado pero no quiso pensar mucho en ello.

Thor empezó a cerrar las trabas que tenía la chaqueta en su parte frontal sin mirar a los ojos de Steve.

—Déjame intentarlo Thor.

—No, para una próxima vez. Ahora solo mira cómo debes hacerlo.

Ambos hombres estaban mirando las manos de Thor que lentamente cerraban la chaqueta sobre su pecho. Cuando terminó sus ojos se encontraron por varios segundos sin que ninguno de los dos desviara la vista. La confusa e intensa mirada de Steve provocó que Thor reaccionara.

—Bien, ahora debemos seguir con tus brazos.

Thor tomó las siguientes piezas de cuero, deslizándolas por los brazos de Steve sobre la chaqueta y ajustándolas en la espalda. En conjunto formaban un hermoso diseño que resaltaba los fuertes brazos de Steve y asemejaban al mismo tiempo guantes y hombreras, pero sin darle mucho volumen.

—Ahora solo faltan las botas y la capa.

—¿Capa? Dijo Steve un poco alarmado - No le gustaba la idea de vestir una capa parecida a la de Thor, sería demasiado para él.

—No te preocupes Steve, es una capa pequeña. Ponte primero las botas.

Steve se sentó en uno de los sillones y se puso las hermosas botas de cuero, eran increíblemente cómodas aunque se las había puesto sin nada más.

Cuando miró hacia arriba Thor le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a pararse, la cual aceptó con agrado.

Thor tomó la capa y empezó a sujetarla de la cintura de Steve y luego sobre sus hombros.

—Ya estás listo. Luces muy bien Steve. Ven, mírate en el espejo.

Ambos hombres entraron en el vestidor. Steve no podría creer lo que veía en el espejo. 

—Wow… me parezco a los tres guerreros. Especialmente a Fandral - dijo sin poder contener la risa que salió de su boca - aunque con mucho menos cabello.

—Te ves mucho mejor que Fandral amigo mío… y me gusta que no uses barba. En tu caso es una ventaja poder ver tu rostro. 

—Mmm… ¿porqué?... 

—Mírate nuevamente y dime que realmente no entiendes porqué Steve Rogers. Créeme que esta noche vas a romper el corazón de muchas damas y varios caballeros.

—¿Qué?... ¿caballeros? – dijo Steve con sorpresa - 

—¡Claro Steve!... – dijo el dios riéndose - eres un hombre muy atractivo y famoso por haberme tenido bajo tu mando. Solo esas dos cosas ya te convierten en un hombre muy deseable en mi reino y en varios más podría decir.

Steve se enrojeció un poco más. 

—Me halagas Thor pero… yo... no sabía que en Asgard eran tan abiertos a las relaciones entre… hombres.

—Pero claro que si Steve ¿por qué no? El amor es el amor sin importar el género, la raza, ni el planeta de origen. Especialmente si se viven tantos años como nosotros. El amor es un tema serio y no debe verse afectado por motivos diferentes de los sentimientos.

—Wow… creo que es fantástico Thor, pero me imagino que en tu caso si deben haber algunas barreras. Siendo el futuro rey debes tener responsabilidades que cumplir y que pueden afectar tus relaciones personales. 

—¿A que te refieres?

—Bueno… imagino que al igual que las familias reales de la tierra tu pareja debe tener que cumplir algunas condiciones… mmm… ser de buena familia, tener buena educación, tal vez tener fortuna y principalmente… poder darte hijos.

—Steve, yo no estoy obligado a unirme a una mujer para poder tener hijos…

—Oh… pero como…

—Yo soy el dios del trueno y la fertilidad. Puedo parir mis propios hijos si llegara a ser necesario.

—¡Qué! ¿Me estas diciendo que puedes embarazarte? – dijo Steve con el rostro desencajado

—Si - dijo Thor calmadamente - ¿Eso te disgusta Steve?

—!No Thor, claro que no!... Es que... me sorprende, es todo. Nunca me imagine… ¿porqué no nos habías contado antes?

—No me pareció relevante, además, si no me equivoco, ustedes estaban al tanto de que Loki ya ha tenido varios hijos de su propio vientre. No creí que habían pensado que era una habilidad que solo él poseía.

—Definitivamente eso creí yo al menos. Thor te pido disculpas si te di otra impresión, pero creo que es maravilloso que puedas parir tus propios hijos. Ese sería un don maravilloso para muchos hombres en la tierra.

—Te entiendo amigo mío. Pero podemos hablar de esto más tarde. Ahora tenemos un festín al que asistir.

—Claro… pero Thor… aun no me he peinado. 

—Créeme Steve que tu cabello no necesita ningún arreglo – dijo Thor dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un banquete y el amanecer en Asgard, con la mejor compañía.

Thor pudo percibir el nerviosismo de Steve a medida que se acercaban a la sala de banquetes.

—No estés nervioso Steve. Solo invité a algunas personas a tu festín de bienvenida. Principalmente mis amigos, algunos miembros del consejo y el ejército real. Si hubieran venido todos los que quieren conocerte tendríamos que haber hecho un evento en medio de la ciudad. 

De alguna forma esas palabras no lograron calmar al joven capitán. 

—Solo daré un pequeño discurso de presentación, brindaremos, comeremos, te presentaré a personas y después habrá música para los que quieran bailar. 

—No te preocupes Thor, en Midgard estaba acostumbrado a asistir a muchos eventos. Solo me inquieta el hecho de no conocer las costumbres de Asgard. No me gustaría ofender a alguien con mi ignorancia.

—Solo se tu mismo Steve. Después de todo los Asgardianos están acostumbrados a mi y como ya sabes yo no soy precisamente protocolar. Además no estás aquí para darle en el gusto a nadie… ya tienes el favor de la familia real ¿qué más se podría pedir verdad? – le dijo con un guiño

A medida que se acercaban a una gran puerta metálica flanqueada por 4 guardias, el ruido de muchas voces se escapaba hacia el pasillo.

—¿Pocas personas Thor?

Cuando ambos hombres entraron al gran salón, las voces se callaron y toda la gente que estaba rodeando la gran mesa del banquete se volvió a mirarlos. Thor, puso de inmediato su brazo protectivamente sobre los hombros de Steve atrayéndolo hacia si.

—Ven Steve, te sentarás a mi lado.

Mientras avanzaban hacia un lado de la mesa que parecía estar más alto, Steve se dio cuenta de que el rey y la reina no estaban. Se dedicó a contemplar la impresionante mesa repleta de manjares y la gente que se congregaba alrededor de ella. 

Los ropajes eran muy llamativos, llenos de brillos y joyas, plumas, adornos y al parecer armas, todas ricamente talladas y decoradas. Steve no pudo dejar de notar que la vestimenta de Thor era mucho más sencilla que la de varios caballeros presentes. Eso le causo una sensación de agrado respecto de su amigo. Sin duda alguna la gran presencia, fuerza y belleza de Thor eran más que suficientes para evidenciar que él era el futuro rey.

Entre los asistentes pudo distinguir a los tres guerreros y a la dama Sif que se encontraban cerca del centro de la mesa. Todos le dirigieron gestos de saludo a los cuales respondió gustosamente. La dama Sif llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo que le recordó los antiguos ropajes romanos. Tenía su cabello levantado dejando ver el largo y estilizado cuello. Se veía bellísima. Sif se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Steve se quedó sobre ella por más tiempo y a cambio le sonrió ampliamente dejando claro que había notado su atención. Sin saber porqué Steve se ruborizó un poco. Fandral, que había contemplado el intercambio se encaminó rápidamente hacia donde Steve y Thor se dirigían.

Pronto los dos hombres se encontraron junto a dos grandes sillones vacíos que parecían estar a la cabecera de la mesa con 4 sillones más pequeños a cada lado. Thor le indicó a Steve que se sentara en uno de ellos y se sentó a su lado. Inmediatamente Fandral se sentó a su otro costado.

—Steve – dijo Fandral mirándolo de arriba abajo y desplegando la mejor de sus sonrisas – Debo decir que el estilo asgardiano te sienta muy bien. 

—Gracias Fandral – respondió Steve sin poder evitar una sonrisa ante lo halagüeño del comentario - creo que con esta ropa me parezco a ti en realidad…

—Bueno, si es así creo que ambos somos muy afortunados, ¿no te parece Thor?

—Sin duda alguna amigo mío. Debo advertirte Steve que mi amigo aquí presente es un conquistador empedernido y al parecer ha puesto sus ojos sobre ti. Por favor no dejes que te acapare esta noche. Hay mucha gente interesante que conocer.

—Pero ninguna más interesante que yo Steve, te lo puedo asegurar – dijo Fandral guiñándole un ojo.

El tono de la conversación era muy bromista por lo que Steve no sintió ninguna molestia por el coqueteo de Fandral, en cierta forma estaba acostumbrado. No pudo evitar recordar el todo juguetón y burlesco de Tony cuando intentaba conquistarlo, y el conocido dolor volvió a su estómago.

—¿Estás bien Steve? – preguntó Thor ante el cambio de expresión de su amigo.

—Si Thor, todo esta bien – dijo Steve esbozando una sonrisa.

En ese momento el rey y la reina entraron al salón, con lo que el ruido volvió a desvanecerse hasta que los reyes se sentaron en los grandes sillones. Ambos se dirigieron a Steve y Thor con un movimiento de cabeza y luego a los demás invitados, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se sentaran.

El ruido volvió al salón mientras las personas se sentaban alrededor de la mesa principal y en algunos sillones que se encontraban más atrás.

Frigga, que se había sentado junto a Thor, se dirigió a Steve.

—Steve, espero que tus aposentos hayan sido de tu agrado.

—Sin duda alguna su majestad. No podía haber pedido nada mejor.

—Me alegro. Por favor hazme saber cualquier cosa que necesites y estaré encantada en ayudarte. Tengo un particular interés en los objetos Midgardianos, así que cualquier cosa que me de escusa para estudiarlos es un placer para mi. De hecho creo que te pediré acompañarme uno de estos días para hacerte algunas consultas de unos objetos que me trajo Thor de sus ultimo viaje ¿será posible?

—Estaré muy complacido de ayudarla su majestad.

—Bueno, espero que después de que nos conozcamos mejor comiences a llamarme Frigga – dijo la reina con una sonrisa

—Será un honor su majestad… Frigga.

—Bien, querido, muy bien.

Thor estaba fascinado por el intercambio entre su madre y Steve. Estaba tan agradecido con Frigga por tratar tan bien a su amigo que tomó su mano y le dio un gran beso. 

—Madre, eres la mujer más encantadora de los nueve reinos.

—Lo se querido, lo se.

En un momento, las puertas se abrieron y entró un gran grupo de sirvientes vestidos de azul cargando bandejas con grandes jarras de cristal. Se acercaron a las mesas y comenzaron a llenar con ellas las copas que estaban frente a cada comensal.

Había llegado el momento del discurso.

Thor se paró y miró a Steve con una sonrisa tan cálida que podía haber derretido la antártica. Luego se volvió hacia sus invitados y comenzó a hablar.

—Honorables miembros del consejo y ejército real, damas y caballeros de la corte, amigos y amiga, sean bienvenidos una vez más. Esta noche tengo el placer de presentarles a mi buen amigo y compañero de armas de Midgard, el capitán Steve Grant Rogers, – en ese momento puso su mano sobre el hombro de Steve y apretó suavemente - que nos ha dado el honor de aceptar nuestra invitación a formar parte de los guerreros de Asgard. Este privilegio se ofrece solo a los más nobles y valientes guerreros de los nueve reinos, cualidades que mi amigo Steve posee de sobra…

Mientras que Thor hablaba, Steve se sentía abrumado. El no esperaba este tipo de recibimiento cuando aceptó la invitación de Thor. Lo había visto como una muestra de la generosidad y piedad de su amigo ante su fracaso en la tierra. Era un favor que Thor le estaba haciendo, recoger lo que quedaba de él para darle una nueva esperanza. Pero después de lo que había visto este día, el entusiasmo y cariño de Thor, la gentileza y dedicación que había puesto su madre en recibirlo y hacerlo sentirse cómodo, la amabilidad de sus amigos y la excitación de la gente que en ese momento tenía frente a sus ojos, le hicieron darse cuenta de que para ellos su presencia no era solo un favor. Le estaban ofreciendo un lugar en su mundo, en su sociedad, de una forma tan generosa y abierta que lo emocionó, ni siquiera cuando había despertado en la tierra, después de estar 70 años congelado se había sentido tan apreciado. 

Una agradable sensación de calor le recorrió el cuerpo. De pronto una avalancha de risas llamó su atención dándose cuenta de que no había puesto atención a lo que decía Thor, el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa cada cierto tiempo y movía la mano que mantenía sobre su hombro.

—…y golpeé el escudo de Steve con toda la fuerza de Mjolnir, lo que provocó una ola de fuerza terrible que nos arrojó a los tres muchos metros más atrás dejándonos totalmente golpeados y agotados. Nunca pensé que un humano podría resistir la fuerza de mi brazo, pero el capitán me puso en mi lugar… - Las risas de la gente volvieron a elevarse llenando el salón de comentarios y aplausos.

Thor levantó la mano haciendo un gesto pidiendo silencio.

—La verdad amigos míos es que ese día encontré un gran amigo y un hombre al que admirar. Durante muchas batallas en Midgard estuve bajo su mando y no dudaría volver a estarlo en cuando me necesite. No solo es un gran guerrero, sino también un buen hombre. – En ese momento se volvió completamente hacia Steve y lo hizo levantarse frente a él - Steve, te doy la bienvenida a Asgard y espero que pronto nos consideres como tu hogar. – y alanzando su copa dijo - ¡Bienvenido!

Todos los asistentes, incluidos los reyes, levantaron sus copas y gritaron ¡Bienvenido!  
El ambiente se llenó de risas, conversaciones y ruidos de copas. Steve tomo su copa y tomo un sorbo, para luego voltearse a mirar a Thor. Ambos se miraron por un momento y parecieron pensar lo mismo porque dejando sus copas en la mesa se tornaron el uno al otro fundiéndose en un abrazo profundo y fuerte. Al separarse la mano de Thor se deslizó hacia el costado izquierdo del rostro de Steve, con el pulgar en la mejilla sujetándolo firmemente. Mirándolo a los ojos le dirigió una inmensa sonrisa.

—Thor… gracias, no se que decir…

—Shhh, - respondió Thor – no necesitas decir nada Steve. Solo quiero que entiendas lo feliz que estoy… lo felices que estamos de que estés aquí.

En ese momento la voz de Fandral los sacó del pequeño mundo en que se encontraban.

—Vamos Thor, no lo acapares. Es mi turno de darle la bienvenida.

Después de varios abrazos (especialmente de Fandral) el festín empezó. Steve no se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que las delicias empezaron a ser servidas.

Comió a la par de Thor y Volstagg, llenos de risas y ruido. Pronto los reyes de Asgard se retiraron y la verdadera fiesta comenzó. La música y el alcohol llenaron el ambiente. Las parejas tomaron posesión del centro del salón bailando una extravagante mezcla de vals antiguo y música oriental. Era extraña pero placentera a los oídos de Steve. 

El joven capitán no podía ya recordar cuantas personas le habían presentado, solo logró capturar los rostros y ropajes que llamaron más su atención. No pudo evitar pensar en dibujarlos.

Tal como Thor le había advertido varios hombres y mujeres se acercaron a él por igual. Sin duda eran personas muy hermosas pero ninguno logró capturar su interés. Steve no pudo evitar pensar que si su separación no estuviera tan cercana tal vez hubiera podido sentir atracción por alguna persona pero en ese momento los veía desfilar ante sus ojos sin generar ninguna reacción en él. 

Mientras estaba rodeado de personas haciéndolo preguntas de sus aventuras con Thor y sobre Midgard, el futuro rey se acercó al grupo.  
—Amigos míos, les voy a robar al capitán por un momento – y acercándose a Steve tomó uno de sus antebrazos y lo guió hacia un costado del salón.

—¿Qué te ha parecido tu bienvenida Steve? 

—Todos son muy amistosos y amables Thor. Estoy un poco cansado pero ha sido muy agradable.

—Me alegro. Vi que muchas señoritas y caballeros se te acercaron esta noche ¿alguno de ellos logró impresionarte?

Steve no puso evitar reírse ante esa pregunta

—Bueno, casi todos me han impresionado. Toda la gente aquí parece ser muy hermosa y educada. Muy intensos y… muy directos también

—¿Directos?

—Claro, recibí varias invitaciones a conocer la ciudad, a salir fuera de ella, a cenar, incluso a… conocer ciertos lugares muy privados y exóticos donde, según palabras del caballero, se pueden conocer todos los placeres que Asgard puede otorgar.

—¡Qué! Alguien te invitó a los burdeles? – dijo Thor con un tono de espanto y al parecer enojo que divirtió a Steve.

—No acepté si eso te preocupa.

—No Steve… no es que me preocupe… no me alegra… bueno, si… me alegra que recibas tanto interés de mi gente, era esperable, pero no creo que esos lugares sean lo mejor para ti. Si alguna vez necesitas algo yo puedo ayudarte… ehmm… me refiero a que puedo presentarte a alguien y…

—Calma Thor - dijo Steve con una gran sonrisa - no necesito nada por ahora. Me bastará con el entrenamiento y la verdad es que prefiero compartir contigo el tiempo libre que me quede, yo se que debes estar muy ocupado y no quiero imponerme pero si puedes sería excelente. En la tierra logramos hacernos buenos amigos pero creo que la distancia y mi, bueno, nuestras responsabilidades nos hicieron alejarnos.

—Me encantará compartir mi tiempo libre contigo Steve, y no te vas a librar de mí en los entrenamientos.

Por un momento ambos se quedaron callados, apoyando la espada en la pared con sus hombros tocándose, contemplando los últimos momentos de la celebración. De pronto Thor se irguió tomando el antebrazo de Steve. 

—Steve… quiero mostrarte algo, ven conmigo. Apúrate, que no nos vean salir.

Thor lo guió por el costado del salón hacia una de las puertas de servicio. En el camino un grupo de personas se les acercó con la clara intensión de hablarles, pero Thor con un rápido moviendo tomó la mano de Steve arrastrándolo rápidamente fuera del salón.

—¿A donde vamos?

—Quiero mostrarte mi lugar preferido del castillo. Ven conmigo. Trata de memorizar el camino, no es fácil.

—No te preocupes. Tengo muy buena memoria.

Caminaron por varios pasillos, subieron escalas, cruzaron puertas hasta llegar a una escala angosta que parecía subir por una torre con ventanas altas y pequeñas que solo dejaban pasar la luz.

—Ya vamos a llegar

Al final de la escala había una puerta mucho más pequeña que las de los demás cuartos del castillo. El cuarto parecía ser un dormitorio con muebles muy rústicos pero hermosos. Tenía una cama grande, una mesa con 2 sillas y una biblioteca. Lo más llamativo es que estaba llena de objetos arrinconados contra las paredes. Entre los que Steve pudo reconocer habían varios arcos y flechas, barriles, modelos de barcos en miniatura, algunos objetos que parecían engranajes de madera y varios mecanismos que Steve no pudo identificar.

La habitación también tenía un gran ventanal con puertas que en ese momento se encontraban cerradas. Thor dejó que Steve mirara un momento el cuarto antes de hablar.

—Este cuarto lo usábamos Loki y yo cuando éramos niños para escondernos de nuestros padres cuando hacíamos travesuras. ambién construíamos cosas que Loki diseñaba. El siempre fue muy inteligente, mucho más que yo… Guardábamos aquí nuestros juguetes favoritos.

—Es muy acogedor Thor 

—Lo es ¿verdad? - la sonrisa de Thor era melancólica – a veces duermo aquí, pero no es por el cuarto que te traje. Ven acá

Thor se dirigió al ventanal abriendo las grandes puertas. El balcón rodeaba la torre completa. Tenía suelo de piedra al igual que el gran barandal que lo circundaba. Tenía dos grandes sillones angostos y reclinados casi en 180 grados. Al parecer la torre era uno de los puntos más altos de la ciudad ya que no parecía haber nada que se interpusiera con la vista.

—Este balcón tiene la mejor vista de Asgard. 

—Es impresionante Thor

—Vengo aquí casi todas las noches, al menos un par de horas. Después de que mis deberes terminan me gusta venir a pensar, relajarme, incluso a planificar en mi mente el siguiente día. Cuando un día ha sido especialmente difícil a veces me quedo a dormir. La sensación de inmensidad que me provoca, tal vez la vista de la ciudad o la gran cantidad de estrellas que se pueden ver aquí me ayudan a poner mis problemas en perspectiva. Me hacer sentir pequeño, casi insignificante y eso es bueno sabes… me ayuda a sentir que nada es tan grave, nada es tan definitivo, que nada es imposible.

—Te entiendo Thor. A mi me pasaba lo mismo cuando contemplaba el mar o durante mis viajes por los desiertos de América, sin embargo creo que en algún momento, este último tiempo, eso ya no fue suficiente para mi. Necesitaba alejarme, ver mi vida desde una perspectiva diferente… mmm, creo que vine bastante lejos a buscar esa perspectiva verdad.

—Me alegro Steve. Me alegro que este aquí. 

Las manos de Thor se sintieron cálidas en sus hombros.

—Me gustaría compartir este lugar contigo Steve. Si necesitas hablar o simplemente relajarte yo estaré aquí. Si alguna vez no podemos vernos durante el día, recuerda que en la noche siempre estaré aquí y si vienes y aun no llego, espérame porque vendré. 

El corazón de Steve se aceleró a mil por hora y un conocido calor se extendió sobre su estómago – “Oh dios…”

—No sé que decir Thor, es un honor… pero es demasiado. No quiero invadir tu privacidad… yo…

—Por favor ¿solo di que si? Es algo que yo también necesito. Yo también perdí a un ser amado hace poco, creo que será bueno para los dos

—Oh Thor, lo lamento mucho, fui muy egoísta. Se que tu relación con Jane Foster terminó y que debes estar sufriendo por eso, lo siento.

—No te preocupes. Esa relación realmente no floreció nunca, tal vez en parte porque siempre hubo alguien más en mi corazón y a pesar de que nunca tuve esperanzas no pude arrancar a esa persona de mi mente. No podía hacerle eso a Jane. Me estaba refiriendo a mi hermano, Loki. Está aquí pero igual se siente como una pérdida. Ya no lo reconozco, no he logrado llegar a él.

—Bueno, creo que ambos tenemos mucho que sanar. Gracias Thor, creo que este lugar y nuestra amistad es lo que ambos necesitamos…

—Bien, ven… - dijo Thor con una sonrisa - esta sillas son lo más cómodo que vas a encontrar en Asgard.

La noche se les hizo corta entre la conversación, las estrellas y la buena compañía. Sin darse cuenta del paso de las horas Steve pudo presenciar su primer amanecer en Asgard. Después de todo parecía que todo iba a salir bien…


End file.
